


Of Sunsets and Silences

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a conversation between John & Rodney on an Atlantean pier</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Sunsets and Silences

Rodney leans forward, picking at a hangnail while his legs dangle off the pier.  John sits just to Rodney's side scrubbing his face with his hands in frustration, as if it can heal the raw feeling that was welling in his chest.  They share an awkward silence, the only sound being the crashing of the waves far below them.

The silence is broken when Rodney finally turns to look at John, the sound of material grazing against the rough surface of the pier grabbing John's attention first.  He turns to find Rodney gazing at him with a hint of sadness hidden behind brilliant blue eyes.

"How long?" Rodney asks, fidgeting like he's not entirely sure what to do with his hands, finally settling them on the warm metal of the pier.

John lets out a heavy sigh, then leans back, not taking his eyes off of the horizon.  "For a while now," he says.  He nods, then finally turns to Rodney, daring a glance.  After, he pulls his knees up and protectively buries his face, trying desperately to get the image of Rodney's miserable and shocked face out of his head.

They stay that way for a moment, John rocking gently back and forth with his arms wrapped around his legs, his head resting on his knees, only turning when he hears Rodney start to stand.

"Okay then," is all Rodney says, standing awkwardly over John.  A beat later, John watches Rodney slowly wander back towards the city, alone

**Author's Note:**

> I'm deliberately leaving this open to your interpretation, as to what conversation they had, and how to take Rodney's reaction.
> 
> Note 2: I actually was encouraged to continue with this, and you can find the conclusion to this here: <http://archiveofourown.org/comments/1085031>


End file.
